


Ravaged Lotus

by ParadiseAvenger



Series: Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Public Humiliation, Rape Aftermath, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur finally managed to take control of Berk, but he wanted Hiccup to suffer the shame that he felt after defeat. The best way to punish Hiccup was to destroy Astrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravaged Lotus

I noticed that there are a fair number of stories in which Hiccup is raped, but none in which Astrid is. I just had to rectify that space in the fandom. This would be my request for a kink meme if I ever gave up my ideas to anyone, but I always have to write them myself.

Before writing this, I actually did some research into how the Vikings and other Norsemen viewed rape in their time. Surprisingly enough, they placed all the blame on the men and it was actually a horrible offence for a man to dare harm a woman. He could be fined or usually just killed for such an act. No stigma was placed on the woman at all. (Wow! Where is the rest of the world on this outlook?)

**X X X**

…

  
_“Beauty provokes harassment, the law says, but it looks through men's eyes when deciding what provokes it.”_  
―Naomi Wolf

…

Berk was many things. Its weather was only slightly better than arctic, but it boasted a spectacular view of the sunsets from almost all sides of the small island. It was as peaceful and relatively open-minded as it was strong and fierce. Above all, it had dragons. Yet, Berk had one steep and horrible fault. It was small with a population of less than a thousand. Its army was made up of only a few hundred, including Hiccup and his Dragon Riders. 

Dagur the Deranged had been trying to take over Berk for little over a year. He had attempted a few well-thought-out plans, but was always outsmarted by Hiccup. Finally, he decided to just cut right to the chase. He might not have dragons on his side, but he had numbers. While it might not have been sporting, he had stopped caring about sport. With his entire armada and thousands of soldiers, Dagur finally took Berk by storm. 

The sky was a frenzy of fire. The many dragons who called Berk home wanted to fight to protect it, but couldn’t risk injuring the humans that they cared for. Hiccup, Astrid Hofferson, and Snotlout Jorgenson were some of the last to fall, but even they were finally snared. Unable to fly without Hiccup, Toothless was muzzled and caged. Stormfly and Hookfang fought to free their riders, but finally had to leave or risk being captured or killed. 

During the battle, Stoick the Vast had been struck down and imprisoned, but he was still alive as far as Hiccup knew and that was enough. Hiccup hoped that from the bottom of his heart that Dagur’s victory over Berk would be short-lived. Hiccup placed the bulk of his remaining hope on the shoulders of Fishlegs Ingerman who had managed to escape. Though the Thorston twins had eluded capture as well, it was probably because of sheer dumb luck.

“Finally!” Dagur shrieked. His sword rang as he slammed it back into his sheath. “I’ve won! I’ve captured the Dragon Riders! I’ve taken Berk!” Then, he collapsed into a fit of cackling maniacal laughter.

His men echoed his victory cry, shouting and roaring all throughout the island. 

After having his arms shackled behind his back, Hiccup was harshly thrown to his knees at Dagur’s feet. His shield and meager sword were ripped from him and hurled aside with a clang. Then, his prosthetic foot was removed and handed to Dagur. The knees of his trousers were ripped and the sleeve of his shirt hung down off his shoulder, exposing freckled skin and a seared burn. He glared at Dagur, hoping it would disguise the pounding in his chest and the cold sweat that streaked down his neck.

“Well, well, Hiccup,” Dagur sneered as his fallen foe as he attached the prosthetic to his belt as a war prize. “I’ve finally conquered your little island. Are you ready to kiss my boots?”

Hiccup’s tongue slid over a gash at the corner of his mouth, but he didn’t respond.

“Is that a no?” Dagur growled and slammed his foot into Hiccup’s shoulder.

Hiccup strained beneath the pressure and weight, but his collarbone threatened to break beneath the onslaught. Dagur ground his heel into Hiccup’s shoulder until the lighter boy was forced backwards. His knees scraped and bled on the rough stones. 

“There should be boot-kissing by now,” Dagur hissed.

Hiccup bit his tongue and continued to glare at Dagur stoically. He had to do what his father would in this situation and refused to give the Berserker chief an inch. Astrid and Snotlout were still with him and he had to give them hope. He couldn’t fold.

“Still not answering, huh?” Dagur snarled. He drew his sword from its sheath and considered it coldly. The fading sunlight glinted on the razor-sharp edge as he weighed it in his hand. “Maybe I should just cut out your tongue.”

Hiccup clenched his teeth. 

Without warning, Dagur smashed the pommel of his sword into Hiccup’s face. The skin over his cheek was crushed and began to swell and bruise immediately. Blood gushed from the cut at the corner of Hiccup’s mouth, running down his neck and soaking into his shirt. Dagur drew his arm back to strike Hiccup again.

“Leave him alone!” Astrid screamed and her voice was like the shard of a sword.

Though he hesitated a moment, Dagur struck Hiccup again and the youth crumpled in a helpless heap. He thrashed, rolled onto his back, and managed to get back into a kneeling position. He reeled unsteadily, blood weeping from a gash at his forehead. Even if he found the strength to stand, he wouldn’t be able to without his prosthetic. 

“Stay out of it, Astrid,” Hiccup said fiercely. 

“Oh? So now, you’ll speak?” Dagur sneered and swept his sword in Astrid’s direction.

Like Snotlout a few feet away, Astrid was pinned between two Berserker soldiers with her arms bound behind her back. Her blonde hair had been mostly torn from its braid and hung across her face and shoulders in obscure waves. There was a slash across her stomach that had only recently stopped bleeding, but her shirt hadn’t recovered and left most of her abdomen exposed. She had been stripped of her armor and axes. She looked thinner and frailer than Hiccup had ever seen her.

Hiccup’s tried to keep his gaze focused on Dagur. He wasn’t sure what Dagur was capable of and he didn’t want Astrid to be the one who found out. Without Toothless or even his prosthetic, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do much, but would still have to try if it looked like Astrid was in danger. 

When his eyes strayed from Dagur, the Berserker chief took advantage of his distraction to strike Hiccup again. The hilt of the sword cracked into the back of Hiccup’s shoulder and something snapped painfully. A half-stifled sound of agony escaped his lips and then Dagur kicked him again. Hiccup fell onto his face with a sharp gasp.

“Stop it!” Astrid shouted. “Stop!” 

Dagur grinned cruelly at Astrid. “Get him to kiss my boots and I’ll consider it,” he said nastily.

“Hiccup!” Astrid cried and strained away from the Berserker soldiers to no avail. “Hiccup, please! Just do it, please!”

Dagur toed Hiccup in the ribs and he rolled over weakly. With a painful struggle, he managed to rise onto his knees again and licked away the blood at the corner of his mouth. Hiccup eyed Dagur’s sword, now stained with his blood at the pommel, and then risked a quick glance at Astrid. 

She tried to shake free of the grasp on her elbows, tried to reach him, tried to help him. “Hiccup,” she pleaded.

Dagur grabbed Hiccup’s chin and jerked his head around to face him. The edge of his blade glinted dangerously. “Do it or maybe I’ll cut out her tongue instead,” he warned.

Hiccup pulled his chin free and swallowed with difficulty. Wetting his bloody lips, he bent over and narrowed his eyes at Dagur’s muddy boots. Already on his knees at his enemy’s feet, further humiliation welled like a stone in his throat. Astrid and Snotlout were both watching, but what was his pride compared to something that could cripple Astrid forever? He couldn’t imagine a day without the trill of her voice. 

“Hurry up!” Dagur snapped and lifted his foot as if to kick Hiccup in the face. 

Hiccup flinched back just enough to spare himself and then pressed his lips to the boots.

Dagur tipped his head back and cackled in delight. 

Hiccup drew back and wiped his mouth against the shoulder of his shirt, wincing as his dislocated shoulder shifted. He glanced over at Astrid and she met his eyes. Then, he saw her eyes widen and her lips part a moment before searing pain roared through his back and shoulder. 

“No!” Astrid screamed.

Hiccup was dimly aware of the cold metal searing a path across his back. Dagur really was deranged and relentless and unbelievable in his revenge. Hiccup cried out, jolting away from Dagur, but the Berserker chief fisted his hand in Hiccup’s blood-streaked hair. 

“Ah, ah,” Dagur warned. “You didn’t think you’d get to do it only once, did you?”

“Let him go!” Astrid shouted. “He’s bleeding too much! Dagur, he needs—”

“Oh, shut up!” Dagur raged at Astrid. “It’s not life-threatening! I just wanted to remind Hiccup who was in charge here.” Then, he turned his attention back to Hiccup and said bitterly, “How about one kiss for every time you made a fool out of me?”

A wry smile pulled at Hiccup’s lips, more of a wince or grimace than the mocking façade he wanted to portray as he said, “I guess we’ll be here all day then.”

Dagur’s face swelled with blood in a way that made Hiccup’s heart skip a beat, but then he barked out a laugh. “You always were so funny, Hiccup,” he said with a sinister grin, “But let’s see how funny you think this is.” Dagur flicked his sword and the sunlight flared off it like a beacon. 

Momentarily blinded, Hiccup only heard Astrid cry out and Snotlout shout, “Get your hands off her!” 

Hiccup’s eyes snapped open only in time to see the remains of Astrid’s already-torn shirt being ripped from her body. She folded over at the waist, lowering her center of gravity in an attempt to get better leverage over her opponents. Her boots sank into the soil as she fought to pull forward enough to send a Berserker soldier sailing over her back. Oh Thor, she almost succeeded too. The soldier stumbled against her back and she lashed out with her foot, catching him solidly in the knee. With a howl, he staggered away.

Snotlout joined her frenzy. He whipped his head back hard and fast enough to dislodge his helmet and it clashed hideously into one of the soldier’s faces. Tearing free of their grasp, Snotlout whirled, but he wasn’t nearly as agile as Astrid. He needed a sword, a club, a hatchet, a sturgeon—anything—if he was to gain the advantage. The soldiers grabbed his arms again and he tried to break free with strength alone. Astrid stumbled towards him, momentarily free of her captors. 

Dagur stood back with his sword dangling from his hand, watching the scuffle with interest. 

Hiccup lunged to his feet and swayed wildly without his prosthetic to stand on, but he managed to find his balance. Taking a staggering hop forward, he tried to reach Astrid and Snotlout. Dagur grabbed him by the back of his bloodstained tunic and all it took was a small pull for Hiccup to lose his balance and crash onto the stones.

Astrid kicked off her boot and it rolled at Snotlout’s feet. He looked confused for a moment until there was the unmistakable flash of iron. A short dagger slid out of Astrid’s discarded boot. Snotlout dove for it, tumbling so hastily that the soldiers couldn’t keep their hold on him. He managed to snare the knife between his teeth and leaped back to his feet. He and Astrid stood back to back, fumbling at each other’s bindings. Though Astrid had been bound with rope, Snotlout was clapped in irons like Hiccup. 

Astrid’s eyes darted wildly and her chest heaved with frantic breaths. Though she still had on her breast bindings, her bare skin shone in the dusky sunlight. The gash on her stomach began to bleed again, torn open by her rapid movements. 

Snotlout tightened his grip on the dagger, his teeth glinting like pale flint. When a solider stepped towards them, Snotlout attacked with unbelievably fury. He jerked his neck upwards and slashed a shallow cut along the Berserker’s chest. The soldier lurched back more in surprise than pain. Snotlout sucked in a breath and bit down on the bloodied knife.

“’strid,” Snotlout slurred. “’un.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said. “Untie me, hurry!”

“What are you waiting for?” Dagur asked suddenly. “They’re tied up and only armed with a little knife. If you can’t recapture them, I’ll throw you all into the ocean.”

The cluster of soldiers exchanged quick glances and then swarmed Snotlout and Astrid. Just as before, their numbers were overwhelming. Snotlout never had a chance, even though he fought valiantly with the tiny knife clenched between his teeth. Astrid struck out with her grace and her long legs, lighter without her armor, but she was soon reclaimed. The dagger was taken from Snotlout’s mouth and discarded with the other weapons noisily.

Panting, Astrid was dragged back between two soldiers. Goosebumps broke out all over her bare skin as a cool breeze blew in off the ocean. A third and fourth soldier went to stand behind the pair guarding Snotlout. They forced him to his knees and pressed down on his shoulders.

“She might have more weapons somewhere,” Dagur remarked absently as he scanned Astrid’s lithe body. “You’d better search her.”

Astrid thrashed as the two soldiers unsheathed small daggers and tried to cut away her breast binding. They nicked her skin, but she hardly felt it through the heart-wrenching panic that filled her chest. Her entire body went cold as the fabric fell away and left her exposed.

“No!” Hiccup gasped.

“Don’t look at her!” Snotlout shouted at the Berserkers. “Don’t you dare!”

Astrid doubled over. Her breasts jiggled with her movements, shaming her even further. Then, the soldiers cut the waistband of her skirt and jerked it off. Only her leggings and one boot remained. Struggling wildly, Astrid tried to wrench free. Her throat was closing over her ragged breaths.

“Stop, Dagur!” Hiccup demanded. “Stop!”

“Don’t touch her!” Snotlout raged. “Let her go!”

But the soldiers finished cutting away her leggings and even pulled off her remaining boot. Completely bare, she stood before her enemies in horror. Dagur’s smile was like poison, Hiccup’s eyes gleamed, and she didn’t dare glance over at Snotlout. Tears threatened the edges of her vision, but she blinked them away. She didn’t want Dagur to know how much this was affecting her.

“She’s unarmed,” one of the soldiers reported.

Dagur thrummed in his chest and paced slightly with his sword dragging on the stones of the plaza. “I don’t know,” he continued. “Women have one more secret place to hide weapons in. You’d better check there, too.”

“Dagur, no!” Hiccup shouted pleadingly. “Dagur, please, stop. You’ve made your point, okay? Leave her alone. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Dagur glanced from Astrid’s bare body to Hiccup’s kneeling form, weighing his choices. Then, with a skeleton smile, he nodded curtly to his soldiers. Though they continued to hold Astrid’s elbows and didn’t allow her the freedom to cover herself, at least the threat had diminished from their posture. 

Trembling, Astrid breathed shakily.

Dagur loomed over Hiccup and said coolly, “I’m still waiting for those boot-kisses, Hiccup.”

Hiccup didn’t hesitate this time. He leaned over quickly and pressed a smattering of kisses all over the muddied leather. He could feel Dagur’s eyes burning into his bloody slashed back, but he didn’t care. He was only concerned for Astrid now. For a small eternity, Hiccup kissed Dagur’s boots.

With a theatrical yawn, Dagur said, “I’m bored with this. I liked it better when you were still trying to fight me.” He tangled his fingers in Hiccup’s hair and pulled his head back so he could sneer in Hiccup’s face. “I liked it better when this hurt you.”

Hiccup tugged free and wiped his mouth on his shoulder with a wince.

Dagur stared down at Hiccup with malice in his eyes. “I liked it better when you were worried about her,” he said.

Hiccup’s throat flashed as he swallowed. “Leave her alone, Dagur. I’m your enemy,” he said. “I’m the one who made a fool out of you.”

“Yeah,” Dagur agreed, “but I can see that you don’t care what happens to you. You’re more worried about her than anything else.”

Hiccup didn’t want to agree, but he couldn’t protest either. He stared hard at Dagur, his mind racing as he tried to think of some way to bring Dagur’s hateful focus back onto him. “Why don’t you bring Toothless here? I’ll teach you how to fly with him,” Hiccup offered even though each word felt like a barb.

Dagur cackled. “Do you think I’m that stupid, Hiccup?” he demanded. “I know how invincible you two are when you’re together. I already can’t believe I managed to separate you. I’m not stupid enough to try my luck a second time.”

Hiccup pressed his lips into a fine line. 

“No,” Dagur said pensively. “I think I’ll just go with what I know works.” He still carried his sword naked in his hand, his guard up, and he flicked it at Astrid and his soldiers again.

She shouted, “Let me go! I’ll skin every one of you!” She dropped all thoughts of modesty and fought like a wild animal, lashing out with legs and teeth. If her hands had been free, she would have gouged the eyes from their faces. Bound and restrained by two soldiers, Astrid didn’t have a chance. Panting, she yelled, “I’ll gut you! Let go of me!”

“No!” Hiccup shouted and Snotlout echoed his cry. “Let her go, Dagur! She has nothing to do with this!”

Dagur grinned. “Now, that’s more like it,” he said. “Get angry, get ashamed, get heartbroken. I want to see you in pieces at my feet.”

The soldiers pushed Astrid to her knees at Dagur’s feet, not close enough for Hiccup to help or comfort her. The space stretched between them like a physical cord. Though crippled and battered, Hiccup tried to wrest himself passed Dagur to reach her. Dagur raised the pommel of his sword in warning and Hiccup flinched away reflexively.

“Don’t make me hit you again,” Dagur warned. “I want you to watch every moment of this.”

Astrid struggled against the soldiers, her breasts catching the light. The rough stones cut into her knees and bare feet. “Let me go, you assholes!” Unable to fight with anything other than her mouth, she took full advantage of her words. “You won’t live to regret this!”

“Feisty,” Dagur said with a chuckle. “I don’t like that in a woman.” Without warning, he struck her across the face with the back of his hand.

Astrid’s head whipped to the side and her pale cheek bloomed red. A single drop of blood rolled from the corner of her lips where she had nipped the inside of her mouth. Her eyes were like chips of ice as she glared up with Dagur with all the ferocity and hatred she could muster.

“Hold him,” Dagur said to his soldiers and jerked his head at Hiccup. “I can handle her.”

The moment the soldiers released her, Astrid sprang to her feet and lashed out at Dagur with her long legs. He expected this and caught her ankle in his hand. Twisting it painfully, he contorted her body so that she had no choice but to become pressed against him or else have her ankle broken. Snarling wordlessly, Astrid squirmed as Dagur cupped her bare breast firmly in one hand. He squeezed, pinched her nipple, and then gave it a little twist.

Astrid cried out in pain.

“Stop,” Hiccup pleaded, struggling against the soldiers that now held him back by the shoulders and wrists. “Take me instead.”

Dagur’s lip curled derisively. “What would I do with you?”

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but Astrid cut him off.

“No, Hiccup,” she said breathlessly and squirmed in Dagur’s grasp. “I’ll be okay. I’m a Viking.”

“Astrid,” Snotlout protested weakly.

Hiccup bit his lip, his eyes focused on every pale curve and old scar on her body. He didn’t want Dagur to leave another mark on her soft skin. “But—”

“Bored again,” Dagur hissed. Then, he raked his hand downward from her breast and cupped between her legs.

She shouted in surprise and turned her head to snap at him sharply with her teeth. 

He reeled back, releasing her twisted ankle, and she stumbled away from him. Her eyes darted from the pile of weapons and armor that had been stripped from herself, Hiccup, and Snotlout, to the weapons that Dagur carried at his waist. Taking a chance, she lunged for the pile of weapons. Kicking, she sent them scattering everywhere. If only Hiccup or Snotlout could get a hold of one… If only one of them could get free…

Maybe they could save her!

Dagur grabbed her bound wrists and jerked her backwards before any of the weapons were close enough to Hiccup or Snotlout.

“No!” she shouted.

This time, Dagur struck her with the pommel of his sword just as he had Hiccup. Stars and lights exploded across Astrid’s vision. The ground rushed up to meet her and she was dimly aware of Hiccup shouting something. Sweet Odin, the pain was excruciating. How had Hiccup taken several of those hammer-like blows? Lying on the cold stones of the plaza, Astrid tasted blood and felt it run down her face in warm rivulets.

“Dagur!” Hiccup shouted. “Don’t!”

Dagur grabbed Astrid by her wrists again and pulled her into a slumped position so that her behind was raised in the air and her weight was pressed down on her chest and chin. He took his sword, slid it between her arm and her body, and gouged it deep into the earth. With a spare expanse of rope, he bound her to the sword so that it cut into her flesh—if only just barely. If she struggled, it would certainly shred her.

Then, Dagur ran his hand along the bare curve of her bottom and gave it a light slap. “Very pretty, I suppose,” he remarked and then gripped her cheeks. He spread her open so that the cool air kissed against her most intimate place. 

A few soldiers murmured appreciatively. 

Astrid felt bile in her throat. She turned her head and glanced at Snotlout.

Snotlout’s face was a mask of horror. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He struggled against the hold on him without appearing to realize he was doing so. He wanted to help her, to save her, and that was all he wanted. She closed her eyes and looked away from her friend.

Dagur ran the rough tip of his finger over her puckered rear entrance and then slipped lower to her dry core. She whimpered as he forced one finger into her followed by a second. Then, he spread her as wide as he could so that she could practically feel his eyes on her womb. She trembled, her entire body going weak with horror.

“Are you a virgin?” Dagur asked her.

Astrid didn’t answer. Unable to stop herself, she turned her head in Hiccup’s direction and met his eyes desperately. 

Like Snotout, Hiccup was struggling against the soldiers to no avail. He was so small compared to them, but his mouth was twisted down with determination. He wrenched against them and for one heart-stopping moment, it looked as if he might break free. The soldiers were so focused on Astrid and Dagur, on the show before them, that they weren’t paying much attention to slender small Hiccup. Astrid wriggled her hips, trying to distract them further.

With a cry of surprise, the soldiers realized Hiccup’s near-escape and quickly tightened their grip on him. One slapped him across the back and a little shout of pain tore from Hiccup’s lips as the long gash across his back was ripped open again. 

Dagur glared over at them. “Would you shut up? I want to concentrate on this.”

“Dagur! Please,” Hiccup protested. “Please, don’t do this. Just let her go.”

“It’s too late for that, Hiccup,” Dagur said. “You should have thought about that back when you made a fool out of me.” Then, he withdrew his fingers from Astrid’s body and fumbled at his belt noisily.

It was then that Astrid’s bravado faltered and cracked. “Snotlout! Hiccup!” she cried. “Please, help me, please! Hiccup!”

Dagur threw his head back and laughed. “He can’t help you. Haven’t you realized that yet? Neither of them can help you.”

“Hiccup!” Astrid screamed and struggled as much as she dared. The sword pressed between her arm and side, cutting shallowly as she moved. “Hiccup, please, help me!”

Dagur slapped her on the bottom and she cried out in shock and pain. Tears finally escaped her eyes and rolled unchecked down her pale face. Dagur ran his fingertips along the backs of her thighs, over the swell of her bottom, and down the cleft of her body. He stroked and caressed, smirking at Hiccup, as he touched her.

Hiccup forced himself to swallow, to breathe, to watch. How dare Dagur touch her as if he was her lover, as if he actually cared for her? He didn’t deserve to touch her and she shouldn’t be touched by him. Dagur gripped his shaft and stroked it to hard fullness, grinning with all his teeth.

Astrid’s breath rattled in her lungs yet she fought for some semblance of control as Dagur pressed himself against her opening. She could feel the size of him against her small body and shuddered in revulsion, but she held on. Her naked back tensed and her breasts heaved with her breath. 

Then, Dagur pushed inside with a groan.

Hiccup only saw Astrid’s body react against the intrusion. Her bound wrists strained madly, the veins and muscles standing out on her pale arms, but there was no escape. She turned her face against the rough stones, mouth opened in a soundless choked scream.

Dagur didn’t wait for her to adjust to the painful intrusion. He didn’t show any shred of care or concern. He met Hiccup’s eyes as he thrust. His hips cut into her like a weapon.

Astrid’s body moved with him. Her face, collarbones, and knees scraped against the rough stones. Her body jerked and convulsed as she tried to escape, but there was nowhere for her to go. Dagur dragged her hips backwards, forced her to remain on her knees, and began to pound into her as if he was driving a nail.

Hiccup’s vision of her became spots of color through the haze of horror that filled him. There was red on her lips, on her cheek where she had been struck, around her wrists and hands. There was red all along the parts of her that touched the ground and across her belly where she had been slashed during battle. 

There was red on Dagur, on that bit of Dagur that slipped in and out of Hiccup’s view, slipped in and out of Astrid—

Finally, Astrid lost whatever control she had managed. She began to cry in earnest, little screams and whimpers escaping her clenched teeth and closed lips. Her thighs trembled and her hands clenched behind her back. Her wild blonde hair fell over her face, obscuring her expression. Then, Dagur reached beyond her hips to squeeze her breasts and she whimpered. 

Dagur’s men were all watching. A few had their hands down the front of their pants, stroking and touching, as they watched her violated.

Hiccup couldn’t decide if he should watch—if he should take in every gut-wrenching moment of her defilement and suffer alongside her or if he should just look away and spare her the humiliation of knowing he had seen everything. He tried to keep his eyes on her face. He tried to look strong in those moments when she looked at him with such agony in her face. He tried…

Dagur tipped his head back in pleasure as he roughly thrust into her. Then, he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled back to that her spine had to bend awkwardly. She whimpered softly, her tears shining in the fading sunlight. She looked helplessly at Snotlout, then Hiccup, and more tears slid down her cheeks. She sobbed raggedly, wincing as Dagur thrust again.

“They’ll remember you like this,” Dagur hissed against her ear. “Whenever they look at you, they’ll remember me.”

Astrid’s eyes darted towards Snotlout, but he had looked away as if chased by Dagur’s words. She looked towards Hiccup, hope and despair mingling in her eyes.

“That’s not true!” Hiccup shouted at Dagur, at Astrid, at Snotlout. “Astrid! Don’t listen to him!”

A fragile smile pulled at her lips, grateful and hurt.

Then, Dagur waved his hand and one of the soldiers struck Hiccup with the hilt of his sword. The blow landed hard on the back of Hiccup’s skull and he crumpled forward. Landing on his face against the rough stones, Hiccup lay still. 

“No…” Astrid shouted weakly. She pulled against Dagur’s grasp, against his intrusion, against his sword still cutting into her side, but she couldn’t get any closer to Hiccup. If not for the rise and fall of his back as he breathed, Astrid might have thought he was dead. She focused on that and tried to breathe with him, tried to block the pain and corruption. 

“How sweet,” Dagur chortled and slammed deeply into her body.

She cried out and it was as if the sound had called Hiccup back from the other side. Weakly, he turned his chin into the stone and tried to use it as a way of moving his body. He managed a few inches towards her before one of the soldiers stepped on the stump of Hiccup’s leg and prevented him from going any further. Though the anguish in the already-injured limb twisted Hiccup’s eyes and expression, he fought it aside. 

“Astrid, Astrid,” he whispered and his voice cracked like ice when water poured over it. “Don’t listen… Don’t look at them. Just look at me. I’m here, I’m right here, Astrid.”

Dagur laughed and hissed, “Yeah, he’s right here. He’s been here watching every moment that I’ve had you. He hasn’t helped you either.”

Astrid squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out Dagur’s words.

“Don’t listen,” Hiccup said again. Despite the agonizing pressure on his stump, he tried to inch towards her again. “Focus on me. I’m right here.”

She nodded into the stones, scraping her cheek, and whispered, “Hiccup…”

Though Dagur’s eyes glinted with cruelty, the pleasure he scraped from Astrid’s raw body finally overcame him like water flooding over the edges of a dam. With a groan, he closed his eyes and his hips canted forward into her hard. Tears slipped down Astrid’s cheeks and she sobbed raggedly. Hiccup knew that Dagur had finally come inside her.

“Let her go, Dagur,” Hiccup whispered. “It’s enough. Just let her go. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Dagur pulled out of her and Astrid sagged into the ground. Shuddering, she tried to put as much space as possible between herself and Dagur, but it wasn’t enough. She curled her bare legs against her chest as best she could and closed her eyes tightly. 

“I don’t know,” Dagur muttered as he tucked himself back into his trousers. “She was pretty good and it ripped you up bad, Hiccup. Maybe I’ll let my men have a go at her now.”

Astrid whimpered, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Hiccup’s lip pulled back over his teeth. “Don’t,” he said acidly. 

Finally, the last rays of sunlight slid beyond the horizon line. Cold blue twilight descended on them. It took the edge off the horrible colors staining Astrid’s thighs and the tears shining on her cheeks. With everyone in Berk either captured or in hiding and many of the dragons having fled, there was no one to light the great torches. Darkness fell on the plaza like a blanket. 

“Get us some light,” Dagur ordered. “We’ll use this little whore into the night until Hiccup breaks.”

Hiccup glimpsed a thread of movement in the darkness and saw Snotlout take a step back. He had seen it too. The Berserkers were focused on the prospect of using Astrid and didn’t notice the subtleties. When the first one fell and was dragged backwards into the darkness, no one but Hiccup and Snotlout noticed. They exchanged a short glance and Snotlout nodded. 

Hiccup’s skin prickled with awareness. He wondered if Toothless was nearby. He shifted his position, rolling full onto his stomach and spreading his hands so that his shackles were clearly visible. Then, he smelled gas, closed his eyes, and held his breath. 

There was a spark—single, quick, a falling star in the dark—and then nothing but chaos.

The ring of gas that circled the plaza ignited in a harsh flare. The sudden light blinded all the Berserkers. Hiccup felt the weight of the soldier standing on his stump disappear as the man reeled backwards. Something swooped overhead and he heard the clang of metal on metal. 

Hiccup opened his eyes and scanned the fray for Astrid. The sword pinning her hands had been ripped free of the earth. She curled completely onto her side, making as small a target of herself as possible. Her naked skin gleamed. 

Dagur was standing a few feet away from her, his sword raised but he couldn’t see what to target. 

Dragons wheeled overhead and thick smoke clogged the air. Hiccup heard the unmistakable whine of Toothless’s plasma blast a moment before the soldiers looming over him were strewn into the night. Then, something small and burning hot glanced off his shackles. Though the overheated metal burned his skin, he didn’t care as he jerked free of the cuffs. Levering himself up on his hands and knees, he crawled quickly towards Astrid. 

The ground all around him exploded and blazed. Then, Hiccup glimpsed three Riders among the fray. It was Fishlegs and the twins. Fishlegs cut in low and freed Snotlout. Grabbing Snotlout’s hand, he heaved him away from the soldiers and handed him a sword. Hiccup recognized Hookfang as the Monstrous Nightmare swooped in to reclaim his Rider. 

Where was Toothless? Hiccup scanned the ground quickly, but Toothless was ink-dark and invisible. Knowing his dragon was here and unhurt was enough for Hiccup. Finally, he reached Astrid and touched her arm gently. She opened her eyes and her lips moved, but he couldn’t hear her speak. 

It was then that Dagur finally looked down from the frenzied sky and saw Hiccup. “You!” he shrieked. “You made a fool out of me again!” He raised his sword and it was all Hiccup could do to shield Astrid with his body. He heard the blade whistle and then Dagur screamed.

Hiccup looked up in time to see Snotlout and Hookfang drop out of the sky. Talons extended, Hookfang snatched Dagur up like a fish from water. Howling, Snotlout circled through the battle with the Berserker chief as the soldiers surrendered one by one. 

Hiccup found a dagger and cut Astrid’s bonds. Though the back of his tunic had been slashed open and was covered in blood, Hiccup took it off and pulled it down over her head. Gratefully, she pulled it closer around herself and then burrowed into Hiccup’s arms. She pressed her face into his neck and he felt the wetness of her tears rolling down his skin. 

With the small skirmish quieted by surrender, Snotlout came to hover over Hiccup and Astrid. “Hiccup?” Snotlout asked. 

The part of Hiccup that was the chief’s son wanted to tell Snotlout to take Dagur to the prison and lock him up until this situation could be resolved, but the part of him that had just witnessed his most precious person violated and beaten wanted nothing but icy revenge. He could see that Snotlout was leaning completely towards revenge and Hiccup couldn’t say that he disagreed. 

Bitterly, Hiccup said, “Let him go,” and then smiled wickedly.

Snotlout smirked and patted Hookfang on the neck. “Drop him.”

The height between the dragon and the ground was great. Dagur screamed the entire way and his body met the stones with a crunch. Hiccup’s prosthetic clattered from Dagur’s belt and rolled towards them, bloodstained. Silence stretched across the night and then Hiccup became aware of Dagur’s ragged gurgling breaths.

“Cowards always survive,” Snotlout remarked. 

“Leave him,” Hiccup called to his Riders. “Take their weapons and lock the rest of the Berserkers in the Great Hall until my father can deal with them. Free everyone else.”

With curt nods, Fishlegs and the twins headed off with all the dragons in tow. Only Snotlout remained as the dark plaza emptied. He stepped off Hookfang and picked up Hiccup’s prosthetic, but Hiccup didn’t take it even though he must have wanted it desperately. They had all been vulnerable for so long—maybe Hiccup even more so than either of them. He couldn’t even stand without his prosthetic. Both his arms were wrapped around Astrid and he didn’t move them.

Hookfang breathed life into the large torch overhead and the firelight flickered across the bloodstained ground. 

From the shadows, Toothless abruptly bounded out. He had been stripped of his saddle and prosthetic fin, but his eyes were bright. He snuffled at Hiccup’s bloodied head and then licked some blood from his cheek. Then, he nuzzled the top of Astrid’s head. 

“We’re okay, bud,” Hiccup murmured and lifted on hand to scratch Toothless’s chin. 

Toothless purred and nuzzled Hiccup’s cheek again, licking gently. Then, he curled protectively around the two humans and nestled them close against the warmth of his body. Hiccup leaned comfortably against his dearest friend and Astrid burrowed a little closer to both of them. Her small cold fingers knotted against Hiccup’s bare chest.

The only sounds in the night were her quiet sobs and Dagur’s rattling breaths.

“Astrid,” Snotlout began, but there was nothing to say.

“Thank you,” she whispered into Hiccup’s neck, “Both of you.”

Hiccup ran his hand down her back, trying to rub some warmth back into her skin.

Snotlout nodded silently and reached to gently pat Astrid’s shoulder. Beneath Hiccup’s tunic, she flinched and Snotlout withdrew his hand. A tiny thread of jealousy wrapped around his heart, probably only because it was easier to be jealous than it was to feel her pain. Astrid flinched from his touch, but she melted into Hiccup’s arms. Snotlout met Hiccup’s eyes and nodded just once. Then, he went over to Dagur’s shattered body and kicked it. 

Hiccup held Astrid for a long time, cradling her with Toothless’s tail wrapped across them as they listened to Snotlout’s vengeance. Part of Hiccup wanted to help Snotlout, part of him wanted to take Astrid away from this, and part of him knew they all had to listen to the end. Dagur cried and whimpered until he breathed his last breath.

…

  
_“Rape is not just a women’s issue. It's about men who stop behaving like human beings and start behaving like animals.”_  
—Derek O' Brien

…

Afterwards, Hiccup slipped his battered stump back into his prosthetic. He stood uneasily, wavering as pain crossed his face, but he didn’t release Astrid. Though she tried to stand on her own, Hiccup didn’t let her. Holding her tightly to his chest, he eased them both onto Toothless’s warm back and settled her in his lap. 

“Snotlout, will you get the others to meet me at the Great Hall in a little while?” Hiccup asked and rubbed Astrid’s shoulder gently. 

Snotlout nodded. “Sure,” he said and then glanced at Astrid with something between nervousness and longing.

“I’m going to take Astrid home,” Hiccup explained, “and help her get cleaned up. I’ll meet you in a little while, an hour tops.”

“Clean yourself up, too. I think everything’s okay now,” Snotlout assured Hiccup.

With a nod, Hiccup patted Toothless on the neck and let the midnight dragon carry them to Astrid’s house. Her house was unharmed, but dark and empty. The doors and windows hung open and there was an axe buried in the front steps. Stormfly had been injured in the siege and was hunkered down in her stable, but she emerged to nudge Astrid gently, chortling.

“I’m okay, girl,” Astrid whispered and patted Stormfly’s nose gently. “I’m just a little hurt, but Hiccup’s with me. You rest, okay?”

Crooning, Stormfly nuzzled Astrid again and hobbled back to her stable to lie down. 

Toothless squeezed through the front door and made his way up the stairs to Astrid’s room. Hiccup helped her slide down from his lap, but her legs trembled as she tried to support herself. She only just managed to sit on her bed before she fell. Hiccup eased himself down as well and then sat beside her.

“Astrid,” Hiccup asked gently, “are you alright?”

She nodded slowly, her blue eyes distant as she gazed at her trembling hands. “I think so,” she whispered. “I just… I feel really dirty and everything hurts.”

Hiccup leaned over and gingerly brushed her fringe of blonde hair out of her face. Despite herself, she leaned into his warm touch and breathed out shakily. Her eyes and throat burned, her skin ached, her body throbbed from Dagur’s harsh actions. Deep within, her heart hurt.

“Stay here,” Hiccup said softly. “I’ll draw you up a bath, okay?”

Astrid nodded weakly.

Calling for Toothless, Hiccup leaned heavily on the dragon as he made his way back downstairs. His leg was hurting him, his back had been slashed open, and he had been struck multiple times in the face, but he wasn’t going to rest until he was sure she was alright.

“Toothless,” Hiccup said. “Will you light a fire?”

Chuffing, Toothless pushed his nose into the hearth and breathed out a great plume of flame. Then, he rolled several logs into the fire and sat back on his haunches to look at Hiccup curiously. He warbled and made his way over to nudge Hiccup’s bare side with his nose. Hiccup winced and pushed Toothless away gingerly.

“Don’t do that, bud,” he said. “That hurts.”

Toothless cooed and licked tenderly at the long slash bisecting Hiccup’s back. Hiccup winced and then let out a small sigh of relief as the throbbing pain diminished slightly. Dragon saliva had some healing agents and a small ability to numb wounds. 

“Thanks, bud,” Hiccup murmured. 

Then, he placed Astrid’s washtub near the hearth and set a bucket of water over the flames to warm. Luckily, there were several buckets of water in reserve in each Viking home in case there was an incident with dragon fire. Hiccup was able to fill the tub without being forced to make a trip to the well. Filling the tub with warm water, he tested the temperature and then limped back upstairs. 

Astrid was still sitting on her bed wearing Hiccup’s bloodstained and torn tunic. Her blue eyes were downcast and her knees were badly scraped. 

“Come downstairs,” Hiccup said gently. “I filled the tub for you.”

She nodded, but didn’t get to her feet. 

Toothless padded up the stairs behind Hiccup and nudged Astrid’s bare legs. She patted the dragon on the head and then leaned gratefully against him for support. Toothless brought her to Hiccup and let the two battered humans lean on each other. He warbled and followed them downstairs.

Astrid leaned over the tub and peered into the clear water. Without a word, she removed Hiccup’s bloody tunic and stepped into the water. She shivered as the warm water engulfed her and sank down gratefully until the water reached her lips. She breathed out raggedly, blowing small bubbles. 

“Where’re your bandages?” Hiccup asked.

Astrid tilted her chin. “In the kitchen, next to my mother’s axe,” she said.

Hiccup nodded and limped off to fetch it. Then, he pulled up a roughhewn chair and sat down heavily beside the tub. He wrapped both hands around his bad knee and then rubbed the length of his injured leg from knee to where it had been brutally severed almost two years ago.

“Are you okay?” Astrid asked and leaned against the side of the tub with her chin resting on the edge. 

Hiccup nodded. “Yeah, it’s just a little sore,” he admitted. “One of the soldiers stood on it.”

“What about your back?” she continued softly. “And your head?” She reached out, gingerly cupped his battered face in her warm damp fingers, and tilted his chin towards the firelight. His eye was swollen nearly shut, his lip was split, and the gash at his temple was still bleeding sluggishly. His chocolate hair was matted with blood. “Oh, Hiccup, your face…”

“I’m okay,” he assured her. “Let’s just get you taken care of.” He dipped a small cloth into the warm bath water and then held it out for Toothless to lick. He dabbed gently at Astrid’s scraped cheek and lip and washed some grime from her neck. He took her hand, met her eyes for permission, and pressed his lips gently to the raw scratches that circled her wrists before washing them as well. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t protect you.”

Astrid cupped his chin and pulled him closer so that she could rest her forehead against his. “It wasn’t your fault,” she said. “I know that… There was nothing either of us could have done.”

Hiccup cradled the back of her neck and threaded his fingers through her soft hair. He pulled her close against his bare chest and just held her. He didn’t allow himself to cry, not after everything she had been through, but it took everything he had not to. Astrid buried her face against him and he felt her begin to weep again. After a long while, she stopped and pulled back slightly. She splashed some warm water on her face and then took the cloth from Hiccup. 

“Let me help you,” she said softly. “You’re hurt too.”

Hiccup didn’t deny that. Every beat of his heart made a fresh drop of blood roll from the cut on his forehead. Gingerly, Astrid wiped blood from his face and cradled the curve of his jaw. She tried to wash the blood from his hair, but it was difficult and the injuries were too tender. When she finished, he turned in his seat so she could clean the dried blood from his slashed back.

“You might need stitches,” she remarked.

Hiccup shook his head. “I’m okay,” he assured her. “It doesn’t hurt that much anymore and Toothless licked it earlier.”

“I saw that you had him lick this cloth,” she murmured. “What’s that about?”

“Fishlegs and I have learned that dragon saliva has healing properties along with a numbing agent,” he explained. “I figured now was as good a time as any to test it.”

Astrid nodded and fingered the gash on her cheek gingerly. “I guess it doesn’t hurt as much anymore,” she agreed. 

Hiccup nodded and remained seated at the side of the tub as Astrid washed semen and blood from her thighs. Her feet and knees were scraped raw and she winced as she washed them. Then, she draped her legs over the edge of the washtub and let Toothless lick them gently. Hiccup took the cloth from her and gently washed her torn collarbones and shoulders. Then, he wrapped his arm beneath her knees and around her back and lifted her into his lap. Toothless lapped the wounds on her shoulders and then lay down patiently.

Hiccup cradled her wet body gently and she turned herself against him, hiding herself in a way that she never had before. Her fingers curled against his chest and she breathed raggedly against his skin. He stroked her arms and shoulders, feathering his lips along the top of her head. 

“Hiccup,” she whispered suddenly. “Are you… disgusted with me?” 

“No, never,” he said immediately and hugged her closer. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Astrid closed her eyes and a tear leaked down her cheek. 

Ever since the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup and Astrid had been together. Over the years, their relationship had progress beyond teenage fumbling and hormones to something that bordered on unadulterated love. Though they had kissed and touched in secret plenty of times, they had never taken the final step. She had wanted to wait and he wanted to give her that, but now… Dagur had taken that away from her.

“Astrid,” Hiccup whispered and pressed his lips to her cheek. “It doesn’t matter, not to me,” he assured her. 

She nodded weakly and then gingerly put her ravaged feet on the floor. She felt a little better now that she was clean and the pressure of Hiccup’s arms had chased away the ghosts of Dagur’s hands. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked naked up the stairs. Hiccup and Toothless followed, lingering at the threshold of her room as she redressed. 

Surprisingly, she didn’t swath herself in armor and weapons. She put on a pair of soft breaches and a loose shirt that covered her collarbones. Then, she sat down on her bed and patted the space beside her. Hiccup perched beside her, his leg throbbing with each uneven step. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

“Astrid,” he said thinly.

She shook her head. “Nothing more, just a kiss,” she pleaded. “This isn’t about what he did to me. I just… I want to feel you.”

Hiccup nodded, put his arms around her, and hugged her close for a long moment before he put enough space between them to allow their lips to touch. Astrid kissed him tenderly, gently, mindful of the split in his lip and the swelling around his jaw. He cradled the back of her head and poured all his love into her. Slowly, they broke apart and Astrid kept her forehead pressed to his.

“Stay here,” Hiccup said gently. “Get some rest, okay? I’ll come back and stay with you as soon as I check on everyone else, alright?”

She nodded and tucked a thread of pale hair behind her ear. The movement was frail and young.

Hiccup embraced her tightly, tucking her head beneath his chin. “Toothless, you stay here with Astrid,” Hiccup said.

The dragon chuffed and looked pointedly at Hiccup’s doubly-injured leg. 

“I’ll be okay,” Hiccup insisted. “It’s not far.”

Toothless glanced from his Rider to Astrid with an understanding that was almost human. He padded over and lay down beside Astrid’s bed with his head folded on his forelegs. Then, he curled back his lip and growled softly.

Hiccup patted Toothless on the head. “I know you’ll protect her,” he said with a small smile. Then, he promised Astrid, “I’ll be back soon.”

She nodded and leaned back against the headboard of her bed. “I’ll wait for you. I don’t think I can sleep alone,” she confessed.

Hiccup pressed a kiss to her cheek and turned away. His uneven footsteps echoed in the empty house until the door slammed shut at his back. Toothless growled quietly. Then, he turned his great head towards Astrid and rested it on the edge of her bed, warbling deep in his chest. Astrid stroked his nose absently, comforted by Hiccup’s dragon beyond words. Tears burned in her eyes and she leaned over to rest her head against Toothless’s crest. Alone, she finally allowed herself to break down and cry. 

…

  
_“Just like the lotus, we too have the ability to rise from the mud, bloom out of the darkness, and radiate into the world.”_  
―Author Unknown

…

It was still dark by the time Hiccup left Astrid and Toothless, but the bright moon was hanging in the sky and the torches had all been lit. Dragons swarmed everywhere, chirruping at the humans with concern and squawking loudly if they came across anything unusual. Stoick the Vast was interrogating the Berserkers with Gobber in the Great Hall. Though the doors were firmly closed and no one was allowed inside, Hiccup had asked all the Dragon Riders to meet him there.

Wearing a clean tunic and pants, Hiccup limped worse than usual. Though Astrid had cleaned him up as best she could and he had received a little medical attention, his face was still battered and hideously swollen. He licked his split lip and then swayed unsteadily, favoring his leg. 

Snotlout, true to his word, had gathered the other Dragon Riders. Their dragons stood behind them, alternately warbling protectively and nudging their Riders with concern. Even Hookfang, who didn’t often pay attention to Snotlout, was hunkered down beside his Rider with his great head tucked against Snotlout’s side. For his part, Snotlout was resting a comforting hand on his dragon.

“Thanks for coming,” Hiccup said breathlessly. “Is everyone alright?”

“Are we alright?” Ruffnut asked incredulously. “Look at your face!”

“It’s even uglier than usual,” Tuffnut added callously. 

Ruffnut punched him in the arm, but didn’t appear to take any pleasure from hurting her twin right now. She actually looked angry with Tuffnut.

Hiccup let his breath out quietly and turned to Fishlegs. “What about you? Are you okay?”

Fishlegs nodded. “Meatlug and I are both alright,” he assured Hiccup.

“How’s Astrid?” Ruffnut asked and stepped close enough for Hiccup to lean on her shoulder. 

He did so gratefully and breathed out softly. “I think she’ll be okay,” he told her. “But it won’t be easy. You know what Dagur did to her, don’t you?”

In a moment of surprising intelligence and clarity, both twins nodded. Tuffnut stepped behind his sister and put a hand defensively on her shoulder. Ruffnut glanced at him and her eyes glittered with emotion. That one moment spoke more emotion and understanding than anything else ever would. 

Snotlout touched Hiccup’s elbow, gripped it, and supported a little of his slight weight. “Are you sure?”

Hiccup nodded slowly. “I think so,” he assured Snotlout. “I did everything I could for her tonight. I’m going back to her after this. I don’t want her to be alone.”

Though Hiccup had expected Snotlout to demand to come back to Astrid’s house with him, the larger youth didn’t say anything. Wordlessly, he nodded and Hiccup saw perception in his eyes. Although Snotlout and Hiccup had been competing, albeit unevenly with Hiccup the clear winner, for Astrid’s affections, Snotlout had enough consideration to step away now. Hiccup was Astrid’s friend and confidant. Hiccup was the best one for her—especially right now. 

“Take good care of her,” was all Snotlout said.

Hiccup nodded assuredly. 

“Can we see her?” Fishlegs asked.

“Tomorrow,” Hiccup said. “She needs to rest tonight. We all do.”

The Dragon Riders nodded. 

“Is my father in there?” Hiccup asked Fishlegs.

“Yes,” he explained. “He’s interrogating the Berserker soldiers that we captured.”

“Did you tell him about Dagur?” Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs pressed his lips into a line and glanced at Snotlout nervously.

Hiccup turned towards him. “Did you?”

Snotlout nodded. “It’s not like we could have hidden it. His blood is all over the plaza,” he said. 

“What did he say?” Hiccup asked.

“He was pissed,” Snotlout continued, “but I think it’s because he wanted to skin Dagur alive. He wanted me to tell you to stay with Astrid and make sure she’s okay.”

“I’m going to,” Hiccup said and let out a breath of relief. “Is there anything we need to do before morning?”

“There are a few Berserker boats still down at the coast,” Fishlegs began. “We’re going to burn their dead and check the island for any survivors and—”

“You’re not helping us,” Snotlout interrupted sternly. “You’re going back to Astrid’s house.”

“But I should help,” Hiccup protested.

Snotlout kicked Hiccup’s prosthetic gently and the shockwave of pain speared all the way up Hiccup’s leg. He yelped and immediately took his weight off it. “You’re hurt,” Snotlout said firmly. “Go back to Astrid’s and stay with her.”

Surrendering, Hiccup nodded and told his friends, “Just… be careful.”

They all nodded in agreement. Then, they mounted up and disappeared into the moonlit sky. 

Hiccup made his way back to Astrid’s house slowly, leaning on walls and wagons for support. His stump throbbed and it hurt to put any weight on it, but he pressed on without stopping. He returned just as the moon reached the midway point in the sky and hung directly overhead. He knocked on her door, but pushed it open without waiting for an answer.

“Astrid,” he called. “It’s Hiccup. I’m back.”

Laboriously, he made his way upstairs and found her still lying in bed. She had the quilt drawn up around her shoulders and her eyes glowed tearfully in the darkness, but Toothless was lying alongside her bed comfortingly. The dragon trilled softly.

“Hey, bud,” Hiccup greeted and circled Astrid’s bed to sit down beside her. She didn’t turn to face him as he eased off his prosthetic and then rubbed his stump painfully. He lifted her quilt and slipped beneath the covers to press against her back. He draped his arm over her waist and held her close, his lips just touching the back of her neck. “Are you alright?” he asked softly. 

“Tired,” she murmured and threaded her fingers with his. Then, she whispered softly, “I’m glad you’re here, Hiccup.”

He kissed the base of her neck and assured her, “Everything’s alright in town. Everyone’s okay, too. My dad’s taking care of everything.”

Astrid nodded gratefully.

Exhausted, Hiccup curled a little closer to her warm soft body. He chased away the images of what Dagur had done to her and just held her tightly. Toothless rose from beside the bed and carefully curled around the two humans. Sheltered protectively beneath the dragon’s wings, Hiccup let himself relax. 

“I’ll stay with you,” he promised.

She turned in his arms and burrowed against his chest, clinging to the material of his shirt. Though he felt her shoulders tremble, no wetness soaked into his shirt. After a long moment, she lifted her chin and pressed the tenderest of kisses to his swollen face. Then, she snuggled against him and her breath became light and even. Relieved that she was sleeping peacefully, Hiccup tucked her head beneath his chin, held her close, and finally let himself sleep as well.

…

  
_“Even in its darkest passages, the heart is unconquerable. It is important that the body survives, but it is more meaningful that the human spirit prevails.”_  
—Dave Pelzer

…

Even though the weather was typical for Berk, the next morning dawned like a storm breaking. The buttery sunlight crested over the ocean as if it needed to use up all of its remaining light. Though signs of the siege still lingered everywhere, the scattered weapons had been gathered the night before and someone had washed Dagur’s blood from the stones of the plaza.

When Astrid woke, Hiccup was still sleeping soundly. Sensing that one of them was awake, Toothless curled back his wing and Astrid squinted in the onslaught of sunlight. Once she had greeted Toothless with a small scratch, she turned her attention back to Hiccup. His face was drawn with exhaustion, but at least the pain had diminished from his expression.

Though her own body still ached, the pain felt distant compared to the warmth of Hiccup’s arms wrapped around her tightly. His love was a balm, a bandage, for the parts of her that hurt and it was also a sword to destroy those who hurt her. Even in his sleep, he sheltered her. 

Gingerly, she brushed a lock of his bloodstained hair out of his face and ran her fingers over the bruises that marred his skin. He nuzzled into the soft caress and she smiled faintly. He was so gentle, so tender, and she needn’t ever have any fear of him. No matter what, he would never hurt her. He would rather be killed than hurt her. He would offer his own body to spare her. 

Astrid pressed a kiss to the tip of Hiccup’s nose and watched his eyelids flutter with wakefulness. For a moment, he gazed at her warmly as if nothing was wrong and Astrid’s heart melted. This was how her first time should have been—with him—waking up with him smiling at her with so much love in his eyes. But she could still have that. Hiccup would never leave her. She kissed him again, tenderly, and he winced at the pressure on his torn lip. With a gasp, he sharply remembered the events of the siege and the long night.

“Astrid,” he asked quickly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m better,” she said with a small smile, “because you’re with me.”

Hiccup allowed himself to return her smile and nuzzled gently into her battered neck, kissing just above the scrape on her collarbone.

“We should probably get up,” Astrid said with a sigh. “I’m sure there’s a lot to do today.”

“You don’t have to,” Hiccup told her. “You could stay here with Toothless.”

Astrid shook her head. “I won’t hide,” she insisted. “I know everyone’s worried about me and I should show them that I’m okay.”

Hiccup nodded with understanding. He wasn’t sure if he would feel the same, but he would support Astrid in whatever she decided. “Alright,” he agreed and nudged Toothless off the bed before pushing back the covers. His knees were scraped raw and bloody, just like hers, and bruises ringed his stump. “Damn,” he murmured. 

“It’s okay,” Astrid told him and ran her fingers down his thigh. “I’ll be with you if you need someone to lean on.”

Hiccup nodded and took her hand gently, smiling faintly. 

Toothless warbled and then licked the entire side of Hiccup’s bruised face.

“Oh, Toothless!” Hiccup said and tried in vain to wipe the slobber from his cheek. “Yuck!”

“I think that’s Toothless’s way of saying he’ll be with us, too,” Astrid said with a giggle. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup agreed and wiped his face with his sleeve, “But it’s still gross.”

Toothless chuffed, Astrid laughed, and Hiccup knew everything was going to be all right. The next few days would certainly be long, hard, and painful. The future would probably be rife with its own difficulties, nightmares, and memories as well. Yet Astrid would heal. She would smile and laugh, she would hug her friends, and she would kiss Hiccup. Hiccup would stay and his love would be everything she needed—a sword, a bandage, a lifetime. 

…

  
_“I strongly believe that love is the answer and that it can mend even the deepest unseen wounds. Love can heal, love can console, love can strengthen, and yes, love can make change.”_  
―Somaly Mam

…

**X X X**

I really liked the way this came out. (I could write pages and pages about Astrid’s recovery and nightmares and such, but this is already way too much story and I can’t turn it into something full-length.) I spent a long time looking for quotes that fit the story and also added something to it.

Questions, comments, concerns?

Don’t forget to drop a **review**!


End file.
